Vanilla Ice
|japname = ヴァニラ・アイス |romname = Vanira Aisu |engname = Iced (outside Manga media, and English version only) |birthname = |namesake = Vanilla Ice (American rapper) |stand = Cream |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = 187 cm |blood = |hair = White (OVA) Brown (Manga, ASB) |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = DIO's Servant |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 26 Ch. 238 The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 26 Ch. 245 The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (8) |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Takeshi Aono (OVA) Shō Hayami (Heritage for the Future video game) Hiroyuki Yoshino (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = OVA: Frantz Confiac (French Dub) Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian Dub) }} is a minor antagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He is the last vampire created by Dio Brando and one of the most powerful of his minions. Personality Vanilla Ice's defining characteristic was his extreme loyalty to Dio Brando, to the point of death. This was illustrated when Dio required blood to heal his wounded body, and Ice summoned his Stand to sever his own head. After decapitating himself and filling an urn with his own blood, Dio had become so impressed with his loyalty he decided to grant Vanilla the power of immortality. This was done by pouring his vampire blood into Ice's wound, transforming the Stand Master into a vampire. Vanilla also fanatically revered Dio's very image, becoming infuriated when Iggy created a sand statue of Dio using his Stand. This ultimately is what led to him killing the dog, and later facing off against Polnareff. Overall he displays a complete disregard for his surroundings (he completely destroyed the doors to Dio's chambers, as well as the entire bottom floor of the mansion) and cares only to defend the honor and well-being of his master, Dio. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Vanilla Ice is introduced as a human, and proves his loyalty to Dio by cutting off his own head. Dio, amused with this, poured some of his own blood into his body, healing him and turning him into a vampire; a fact Vanilla Ice was not aware of when he went to fight with Iggy, Jean Pierre Polnareff and Mohammed Avdol. He instantly kills Avdol with his stand and then trounces Iggy to death for making him attack a copy of Dio created by The Fool. After a long and gruelling battle, Polnareff avenges his comrades by taking advantage of vampire's weakness to sunlight, and Vanilla Ice disintegrates. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) Vanilla Ice appears as the games penultimate boss before DIO. As a boss Vanilla Ice is the second most difficult character to beat, since he has a large amount of health. He uses his Stand to attack. The main difference from the original story is that all 6 heroes battle Ice at once and that he does not kill Avdol and Iggy straight away. Both stay alive for the remainder of the game. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Playstation/Dreamcast/Arcade Game) Vanilla Ice appears in two "forms" in Heritage for the Future. The first is the standard character which can be selected on the main menu for Story Mode or versus play, and the second functions as the 'Mini-Boss' which occurs before the final battle with Dio. These two "forms" are more or less identical in appearance, but the Mini-Boss version of Ice can use alternate special attacks and super moves that do greatly increased damage. As a CPU boss, he uses his Stand's void more often to attack, generally by either moving in a straight line on the bottom of the screen or sweeping from top to bottom in an arc. His supers both involve more drastic movement. One super has him void-warp around in a spiraling circle. Vanilla Ice's Story Mode starts after the Joestar party has infiltrated Dio's mansion in Egypt. The Vampire is able to eliminate one hero after another, until he fights Jotaro himself to the death. Afterwards, Ice reports his success to DIO. According to his ending, the vampire blood which transformed Ice took complete control of him afterwards, and he became Dio's slave forever. Strategy Vanilla Ice is predictably one of the most powerful fighters in Heritage for the Future, arguably much more deadly than his Mini-Boss appearence if used by a skilled player. Aside from commanding powerful array of physical attacks, Vanilla's specialty, much like in the manga, is to use the powers of the "void" to crash into his opponents and damage them. He can take the form of the void ball while on the ground, in mid-air, and even change directions in the middle of a charge. This allows a player with quick reflexes to counter an oncoming attack, juggle an opponent into the air with careful timing, or even retreat in the face of danger. Caution is advised however, because unlike the manga, Vanilla Ice is vulnerable while in his "void ball" form, and can be hit by projectile attacks (or even certain physical attacks, if the angle is correct). Ice can also take the full form of his Stand Cream, who possesses very powerful and far-reaching attacks, but it comes at a steep penalty in speed. As noted before, Ice really shines in the hands of experienced players, as he benefits greatly from the Tandem mechanic. Unlike other fighters, who can attack faster when using the Tandem, this ability allows Ice and Cream to attack the opponent simultaneously for long and brutal combos. While this takes careful timing to execute properly, Ice is more than capable of depleting half of the opponent's energy in a single flurry of blows. All of this gives Vanilla Ice the tools to be one of the most deadly characters in game, when played properly. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Vanilla Ice returns as DLC character on the PS3 title. He was confirmed along with Anasui for the 4th campaign. He and "DIO" are the only characters to have two different styles (Stand and Vampirism Powers). Most of his attacks from the previous game returns, but made slower to balance him out. He now has the ability to drain blood which he does by grabbing his victimupright, whilst also whispering "Lord Dio..." (much like DIO did to Joseph Joestar. This is also the first time in any Jojo media that Ice is seen draining blood.) His HHA has him use his Stand, Cream, to devour his victim before spitting them out, reminiscent of his devouring of Avdol's freshly severed arms. His GHA is using Cream to carve a violent closing spiral on the opponent before thrashing them (in exactly the same fashion he did to Polnareff as well as the Capcom game). Vanila Ice is also the only character who has a time limit for his stand to be activated. After using any attack that requires Cream's special ability, Vanila Ice's face will appear outside Cream's mouth looking for the opponent (representing the "weakness" of the stand). Vanilla Ice has special intro dialogue with Part 3 DIO before the fight starts, wherein both men acknowledge this fight as a training match. When Ice wins, he pledges eternal loyalty to DIO. Although his default hair colour is brown in ASB, he has an alternate costume colour that changes his hair colour to the white hue seen in the Capcom games and the OVA. Trivia * In the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fighting game by Capcom, his name is changed to Iced, to avoid a possible lawsuit from the rapper of the same name. * He is the last vampire to be created by DIO. * He is the antagonist in Part III with the most amount of kills having killed both Iggy and Avdol, whereas DIO only killed Noriaki Kakyoin (but came dangerously close to killing Joseph Joestar). *In the game Heritage for the Future Vanilla Ice can use his stand even after being de-aged by Alessi, implying he either was born or developed his stand ability at a young age. *In the same game, the boss version of Ice faced in Arcade mode has a largely different set of moves from the playable version. *He and Enrico Pucci share the same voice actor in different games, Sho Hayami, who voiced Vanilla Ice in Heritage of the Future and Enrico Pucci in All-Star Battle. *How he killed Iggy in the manga was changed in the OVAs; In the manga he indirectly forces Iggy to overexert himself to death defending Polnareff, while in the OVA, after being blindsided by an attack from Iggy, Ice cuts him in half from behind and kicks his body into a nearby pillar. *Furthermore, how he dies in both media is different. In the manga, Polnareff forces him into the light of the sun let in by the holes in the wall that Ice created himself, while in the OVA, Polnareff merely repeatedly stabs Ice before slicing his head in half. *Vanilla Ice & Pucci both share the deepest relationship with DIO as they've dedicated everything for, or the memory of DIO and in turn DIO has shown his complete trust in them by reviving Vanilla Ice as a vampire after he chopped his own head off to show his loyalty and he gave Pucci one of his bones when he realised Pucci was completely loyal to him. *He and Anasui are the latest DLC-characters from the ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ''francise to appear on the PS3 game (with Baoh being a DLC character from Araki's past work). In some sense, Diver Down and Cream have a similar ability but with different effects, with Diver Down being able to dive into anything without damaging them and Cream being able to do the opposite, diving into something to destroy it by consuming it. *In All-Star Battle Ice is shown draining blood from his opponent despite not even knowning he is a vampire. This may have been placed in his moveset for balancing reasons. Gallery File:Index.jpg|Vanilla Ice and Cream in Heritage for the Future Spriteiced.PNG|Vanilla Ice's sprite in Heritage for the Future L 52691cef77526.jpg|Vanilla in All-Star Battle Vanilla Ice OVA.jpg|Vanilla Ice as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation. Vanilla1.jpg|Vanilla Ice as a figure Vanilla Ice.jpg|Vanilla Ice as drawn by Falcoon VanillaIceCream.png|Vanilla Ice with his Stand Cream References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Vampires Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters